


So I surrender, to every word you whisper

by FlareLunari



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash gets a nipple piercing and Luke is not okay, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareLunari/pseuds/FlareLunari
Summary: Luke wanted to kiss down that muscled torso and play with the ring, lightly bite Ash’s nipple and soothe the sting with his tongue afterwards. Wanted to rub the little nub between his fingers and suck a bruise into the skin right next to it. He had to swallow down a moan at the thought and fought the urge to palm himself through his jeans. Fuck, how was he going to face the others like this? It was really fucking pathetic that all it took for him to become a needy mess was a damn piece of golden metal.





	So I surrender, to every word you whisper

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. Not quite what I had planned, but okay. xD  
I'm new to the fandom, so please be gentle, yeah?  
I haven't written anything in forever and this is for the first prompt of Writeinktober 'Gold'.
> 
> Title is from 'What's my name?' by Rihanna.

When a glimpse of golden metal suddenly caught Luke’s attention, he wasn’t quite sure how to react to what he saw. The small golden hoop contrasted very nicely with Ashton’s tanned skin and his fingers twitched, desperately wanting to touch the piece of metal that pierced his band mate’s nipple. Calum gave him one of those fucking _knowing_ looks and Luke turned away as fast as he could.

They had just finished a show – the first one after a two week break – and were supposed to get changed and leave. Luke stayed in a corner of the dressing room, determined to avoid looking at Ashton again. His mind was reeling and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He had always been attracted to Ashton and his sun kissed skin, hazel eyes and curly hair. His lips looked so damn kissable … And now he had a fucking nipple piercing.

Luke wanted to kiss down that muscled torso and play with the ring, lightly bite Ash’s nipple and soothe the sting with his tongue afterwards. Wanted to rub the little nub between his fingers and suck a bruise into the skin right next to it. He had to swallow down a moan at the thought and fought the urge to palm himself through his jeans. Fuck, how was he going to face the others like this? It was really fucking pathetic that all it took for him to become a needy mess was a damn piece of golden metal.

A heavy hand came down on his bare shoulder and Luke nearly whimpered.

“You okay, Luke?”

No damn it, he was not okay at all. Ashton’s fingers absentmindedly caressed his arm and Luke felt like he was on fire – just from such a simple touch. What was he supposed to say?

“Yeah, fine”, was all he managed to squeak out and the unnaturally high tone of his voice was a dead giveaway that he was lying. And he knew that Ashton knew that, too. Fuck.

“Bullshit. Come on, tell me what’s wrong, Luke …”

Ashton’s lips brushed the shell of Luke’s ear who this time couldn’t quite stop the little whimper from escaping. Ashton stilled and suddenly spun him around. Luke stared at his friend with wide eyes, frantically trying to hide the bulge in his trousers, but it was too late. Ashton’s eyes had followed his movements.

“Luke …”

Luke groaned and licked his lips. Ash was still shirtless. Almost automatically his eyes glued themselves to the other man’s bare torso and that damn nipple ring.

“Do you like it?”

He whispered the words right into Luke’s ear – _again_ – and damn if his cock didn’t give a twitch at the husky sound of Ashton’s voice.

“I … yes”, he admitted and the other man chuckled. Teeth nipped at Luke’s earlobe and he moaned at the contact.

“Is that what has you all hot and bothered, hm?”

Ashton’s hand pushed Luke’s out of the way and slowly began rubbing his hard cock through his jeans. He moaned loudly at the contact – couldn’t help himself – but most of the sound was swallowed by Ashton’s mouth. Ashton fucking Irwin was kissing him. Fuck.

It only took a split second for the shock to wear off and Luke was kissing Ash back with all he had in him. God knew how long he had fantasized about this very moment, never believing it would actually happen.

Luke’s chest was heaving when they finally separated. Ashton’s hand grabbed his hair and pulled on the strands a little roughly, coaxing another moan from Luke. His lips attached themselves to Luke’s neck, biting gently and sucking a bruise into the skin there.

“So fucking pretty …”

He felt Ashton’s lips moving against his throat and couldn’t contain the whimper at those words. His hands settled themselves on the other man’s shoulders but they didn’t stay there for very long. Luke just couldn’t help himself. His left hand wandered downwards almost automatically until his fingers came into contact with the metal hoop. Just like he had imagined earlier, Luke rubbed the nub between his fingers and was rewarded by a choked moan.

“Fuck, Luke …”

His hand was trapped between them when Ashton roughly pulled him close and kissed Luke again. Teeth nipped on his bottom lip, followed by Ashton’s tongue pushing into his mouth and tangling with Luke’s. It felt like drowning – but in the best way. His mind was going a mile a minute, but Luke didn’t want to think about the meaning and the consequences of what was happening right now – just wanted to feel.

He thought he was in heaven, when Ashton shoved him against the wall and there was finally glorious friction where he wanted it the most. They were grinding into each other as if their lives depended on it and Ashton’s mouth swallowed each and every whimper and moan that Luke couldn’t contain. Close, he was so close …

And then it was all over. Someone cleared their throat behind them and Luke remembered where they were. Calum had his arms crossed in front of his chest and smirked at Luke like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

“We’re leaving in five”, was all he said before leaving the room again, but it was enough to destroy the moment.

“We should get dressed …”

It was more of a whisper than anything else and Luke winced at his voice that sounded so wrecked, but Ashton nodded, frustration clear in his face. Luke had a million questions, but he couldn’t make himself ask any of them. Silently they got dressed and grabbed their things. Luke was about to leave the room, when Ashton grabbed his wrist and held him back. Again he whispered words into Luke’s ear and they still reverberated in his mind, when he was sitting next to Michael in the backseat of the car, that would take them to their hotel.

“This isn’t over …”

**Author's Note:**

> I might potentially be persuaded to continue this. Maybe.  
Also, I'm looking for partners in crime! I don't really know anyone in the 5sos fandom yet and I'd love to have someone to talk about future fics and all that x) I'm nice - I promise! x


End file.
